


A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [25]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Marriage, Hope, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: They sat the camera never lies; Parker knows better.





	A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on Livejournal, for the prompt 'doctor'.

Parker couldn’t believe her eyes as she stared at the photograph on the mantlepiece. They said the camera never lied, but in this day and age, she knew that wasn’t true. This certainly proved it, that was for damn sure.

“Digging my handiwork?” Hardison grinned as he appeared behind her and caught her staring. “Pretty good, huh?”

“It’s so... real,” said Parker, hardly aware of how soft her voice had become or how fixed her gaze was on the faked wedding photograph.

“Ain’t so hard if you know what buttons to push,” the hacker shrugged. “’Sides, ain’t nobody gonna buy two pretty folk like you and Eliot are married and don’t have a picture of your wedding day on the mantle.”

Parker didn’t answer, she barely heard. The wonder of Photoshop, the ease with which Hardison had doctored this photo was amazing. Parker as a blushing bride and Eliot as her handsome husband. It was all for a con, it didn’t mean anything, and yet she couldn’t help wishing one day such a thing might be real, she just wasn’t entirely sure why.


End file.
